whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2002
Events January * Books released: ** Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion (VTM) ** Tribebook: Children of Gaia Revised (WTA) ** Laws of the Hunt Revised (MET) ** Vigil Watch: Warrens of the Ratmen (Scarred Lands) ** Rappan Athuk — The Dungeon of Graves: The Lower Levels (NG) ** Time of Tumult (Exalted) ** Tribe Novel: Bone Gnawers and Stargazers (WTA fiction) ** The Scarred Lands Anthology (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Of Sound Mind (FDP) ** Counter Collection II: More Monsters, Creatures & Characters (FDP) ** Demon God's Fane (MP) ** If Thoughts Could Kill (MP) February * Books released: ** Guide to the Anarchs (VTM) ** Dharma Book: Resplendent Cranes (KOTE) ** Laws of Ascension Companion (MET/MTA) ** Hunter Book: Wayward (HTR) ** Burok Torn: City Under Siege (Scarred Lands) ** Bard's Gate (NG) ** Clan Lasombra Trilogy 1: Shards (VTM fiction) ** Predator & Prey: Mage (HTR and MTA fiction) ** Beyond All Reason (FDP) * Feburary 8: Shea Porr of the Camarilla Fan Club discusses the judge's decision to grant White Wolf's motion to move the case to Atlanta. The Camarilla can no longer afford the case, and will discuss how to make an easy transition with White Wolf.http://www.ogrecave.com/archives/2002_02_01_archive.shtml * February 11: Books released: ** Book of Eldritch Might II: Songs and Souls of Power (MP) * February 12: Bill Bridges returns from Holistic Design to work full-time at White Wolf as developer for Mage: The Asension. Former developer Jess Heinig goes to Los Angeles, eventually to pick up the developer title for Decipher's Star Trek RPG. * February 25: Books released: ** Caste Book: Zenith (Exalted) March * Books released: ** Under the Black Cross (VTDA) ** Werewolf Storytellers Handbook Revised (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers Revised (MTA) ** Hunter: First Contact (HTR) ** Secrets and Societies (Scarred Lands) ** Clan Tremere Trilogy 3: Widow's Might (VTM fiction) ** Tribe Novel: Children of Gaia and Uktena (WTA fiction) ** Queen of Lies (FDP) April * Books released: ** Archons & Templars (VTM) ** Tribebook: Fianna Revised (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Euthanatos Revised (MTA) ** Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded (Exalted) ** Exalted: Beloved of the Dead (Exalted fiction) ** Revivify the Vivid (FDP) May * Books released: ** Havens of the Damned (VTM) ** Tribebook: Get of Fenris Revised (WTA) ** MET: Changing Breeds 3 (MET/WTA) ** Dark Ages: Vampire T-Shirt L (DAV) ** Dark Ages: Vampire T-Shirt XL (DAV) ** Dark Ages: Vampire T-Shirt XXL (DAV) ** Hunter: The Nocturnal (HTR) ** Scarred Lands: Ghelspad (Scarred Lands) ** Predator & Prey: Executioner (HTR fiction) ** Van Richten's Arsenal Volume I (Ravenloft) ** Counter Collection III: Demons, Devils & Celestials (FDP) ** Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook (DAV) June * Books released: ** World of Darkness: Mafia (WOD) ** San Francisco by Night (KOTE and VTM) ** Mage Storytellers Handbook Revised (MTA) ** Calastia: Throne of the Black Dragon (Scarred Lands) ** The Sword of Air (NG) ** Savage Seas (Exalted) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 1: Nosferatu (DAV fiction) ** Dead God Trilogy 1: Forsaken (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Ravenloft Gazetteer I (Ravenloft) ** Dark Ages: Vampire Storytellers Companion (DAV) November * Aberrant: Underworld, the final book published for the Revised Storyteller System version of Aberrant, released as an ebook. * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Demon: The Fallen, a Storytelling game of infernal glory. Notes * Keys to the Kingdom (CTD) was originally planned for release in January as a late addition to 2001's Year of the Scarab, but was unfortunately the Changeling line was cancelled prior to release. Kithbook: Boggan was likewise intended for release in May. * The Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised CD-ROM was planned for release in April, but was cancelled.